SIN DAÑOS
by mikemasters
Summary: UN ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A NUESTRO GENIO FAVORITO... ES CORTITO PERO DEMUESTRA QUE NO SIEMPRE LOS INVENTOS DE DONATELO TERMINAN BIEN. CATEGORIA "T" SOLO POR LAS DUDAS...


**SIN DAÑOS**

**Estaba Donatelo en su laboratorio, terminando su ultimo y mas sofisticado invento  
**  
¡Eureka!- levanta entre sus manos un extraño cinturón, en señal de victoria- ¡Después de tres días y tres noches de duro trabajo!...- Su amigo Leatherhead lo observa- ¡Eh terminado por fin, mi gran y ultima creación!- lo dice inflando el pecho- ¡Mi teletrasportador personal!- el cocodrilo lo mira complacido

¡Te felicito amigo mío!- le palmea el hombro- Me alegra saber que le hallas sacado un buen provecho a la tecnología utrom- le sonríe feliz mientras guarda unos raros aparatos extraterrestres

¡Gracias, Leatherhead!- Donnie se coloca el cinturón- con este transportador podré viajar a grandes o cortas distancias con solo pensar en la persona o un lugar conocido… y este casco…- le señala -leerá las imágenes que emite mi cerebro y enviara la información captada al cinturón transportador y este me transportara al lugar donde quiera ir, en solo segundos- le explica a su amigo

¿Crees que funcione?- pregunta su colega con duda- se que Mortu ha experimentado con el transportador de materia antes, pero aun no se por cual fue la causa de que halla dejado de hacerlo- comenta con preocupación

Pues eso no lo sabre, amigo, hasta que lo intente…- contesta- bueno…después de la euforia...- El genio cierra la correa y se coloca un casco que esta unido al cinturón- ¡Es hora de probar el teletrasportador de materia!- dice y se concentra por unos segundos, luego aprieta un botón - ¡Nos vemos Leaht!- y la tortuga desaparece

**En un instante, Donatelo aparece en la tienda de su amiga April.  
**  
¡Genial!- mira hacia todos lados- ¡Funciono!- dice feliz- ¡Ya no me caben dudas!- Se frota los hombros muy orgulloso de si mismo- ¡DE VERDAD SOYYYY TOOOODO UN GENIO!- April que entra a su tienda lo ve

¡Hola Donnie!- lo saluda contenta, pero el genio no la ve y luego vuelve a presionar el botón, desapareciendo otra vez- ¡Me lleva!- la pelirroja se asombra- ¿Era Donnie o fue mi imaginación?- se dice confundida.

¡La tecnología utrom es increíble!- se dice así mismo muy asombrado- funciona y la teletransportacion sucede en solo segundos…- se queda pensativo…- ¿ahora adonde iré?- piensa - ¡Ya lo tengo!- vuelve a apretar el botón y desaparece…

¡Ahhhh, hoy fue un día bastante difícil!- Karai entra a su habitación muy cansada…- me iré a dar una refrescante ducha- dice y comienza a sacarse la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior…- después creo que me iré a dormir…- y cuando esta por entrar a la regadera…

¡La sede del pie!- aparece Donatelo en el cuarto de Karai….

¿Esa voz?- la chica se da vuelta al oírlo y sale…Donatelo camina con precaución…

Esto es…increíble, llegue aquí en microsegundos- traga saliva- este no es un lugar seguro… mejor me voy de aquí…- toma velocidad y se choca con Karai, quien sale de su cuarto…la morena abre sus ojos verdes de par en par al verlo

¡ho… ho…la!- Donatelo se queda duro al ver el cuerpo de Karai, semidesnudo…

Se esta tardando demasiado…- mira el cocodrilo la hora

¡Ya volví, Leath!- dice feliz - ¡El teletrasportador es todo un excito! ¡Me he teletrasportado sin sufrir ningún tipo de daños!- dice convencido

¡Que bien, Donatelo, me alegro por ti!- le exclama pero se queda mirando fijo la mejilla roja del genio

¿Pero que te paso ahí Donnie?- la tortuga se soba la mejilla

¡Na… nada, solo sufrí un pequeño "golpecito"!- dice sin importancia y poco nervioso

Bueno antes de terminar… voy a probarla algunas veces más… para saber si mi cinturón teletransportador no haya sufrido daños o fallas en el trayecto

Si tú lo dices amigo…- dice Leaht y el genio menor vuelve a desaparecer

¡Hola Leaht!- Mikey entra al laboratorio

¡Hola amiguito!- le sonríe

Oye Leaht…- se acerca- ¿todavía no volvió Donnie?

No Mikey, aun no ha vuelto

¡Ah!, entonces cuando vuelva le dices que el sensei lo espera en el dojo, es para empezar con el entrenamiento de la tarde…

De acuerdo, cuando vuelva se lo comunicare

¡Gracias, amigo!- y Mikey sale del laboratorio

**Y es así como Donatelo se pasó probando su invento toda la tarde. Paso por el parque, la casa de Casey, la sede del Ninja tribunal, las azoteas, la cafetería, la guarida de los dragones, las alcantarillas, etc., etc., etc., hasta volver a su laboratorio.  
**

¿Has terminado con las pruebas?- pregunta Leath

Si… y como deduje… - sonríe satisfecho- mi invento funciona de maravillas

¡Eso es una buena noticia!

Bien... Después de probarla, es hora de presentársela a mis hermanos- le comenta a su amigo muy emocionado- Se las mostrare ahora, apareciendo de sorpresa- comenta- ¿Sabes donde están?- pregunta muy alegre

Están en el dojo de entrenamiento, Donnie- responde- Pero lo mejor seria...- le iba a advertir algo, pero el genio toca el botón, desapareciendo en el acto- ¡Ay no!- Leaht se toma la cabeza - ¡No pude avisarle que sus hermanos están entrenando!- dice y sale corriendo. En la sala, Leo y Rafa estaban en medio de un combate, mientras son observados por Mikey y el sensei.

¡Fuera!- Rafael cae al piso y Splinter da una orden- ¡Leonardo has ganado!- el joven se inclina y Rafa se queda en el suelo

¡Algún día, Leo, algún día!- le advierte Rafa con una sonrisa y sin rencor, el líder le sonríe y le ayuda a levantarse

¡Fue una buena pelea!- exclama Mikey- Auque Rafa es mucho mas fuerte que tu, lo pudiste derrotar, Leo

Es que... solo utilicé una nueva técnica, Mikey, es solo eso- responde Leo avergonzado

¡Es que esa vuelta de espada fue genial!- insiste Mikey imitando el movimiento- ¿Puedes repetirla, Leo? ¡Por favor!

¡Hazlo, intrépido, yo también quiero verla!- Rafa también insiste- Quiero saber tambien como rayos me ganaste- al ver el pedido de ambos, el mayor toma sus katanas, se pone en posición y ejecuta el movimiento en forma lenta

Bien... Yo solo tomo mis espadas, abro los brazos de esta manera y giro así- da un giro levantando un brazo y bajando el otro al mismo tiempo- Para después bajar mi pierna izquierda y apoyarme con la derecha, dando un golpe bajo, así, con mi espada derecha y bloqueo con la izquierda- los chicos observan atentos- de esta manera logro bloquear y atacar al enemigo al mismo tiempo- sus hermanos se miran complacidos

¡Excelente explicación, hijo mío!- dice el sensei- Ahora hazlo mas rápido- Leo asiente y lo hace

¡Hai!- da el giro...

¡HOLA CHICOS!- Donnie aparece de golpe y...

¡HIAAAA!- La espada de Leonardo pasa rozando la cabeza de Donatelo, cortando las tiras de la cinta del ninja morado

¡DONATELOOO!- gritan los chicos y el sensei muy asustados

¡DONNIEEE!- Leonardo se queda duro

¡DEMASIADO TARDE!- llega el cocodrilo a las corridas y se tapa la cara

¡Jiiiiiii!- gime Donatelo del miedo, tiene la espada de Leonardo a milímetros de su rostro

¡¿HERMANITOOOO!?- Leo esta igual de asustado- ¿¡PERO COMO!?- el líder no entiende nada

¡SI... SIN... DA... DA...ÑOS!- exclama temblando y con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Ahhh!- Donatelo no soporta mas el susto y se desmaya

¡DONNIE!- sus hermanos y padre se le acercan rápidamente para auxiliarlo- ¡DONNIE, DONNIE, HABLAME, RESPONDE!- lo llaman sacudiéndolo, el rostro del genio estaba mas pálido que un papel. Unas horas después, el genio se recupera del desmayo y les explica lo sucedido a su padre y hermanos. Esta de más decir que el famoso teletrasportador personal jamás volvió a ser usado. Sin daños

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Cómo LES VA, EH?. ESTOY AQUÍ DE VUELTA CON UN ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A DONATELO. LO ESCRIBI HACE UNA HORA, PENSANDO QUE NO HE ESCRIBIDO MUCHAS HISTORIAS DEDICADAS AL GENIO VERDE Y ES POR ESO QUE SUBO ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT EN SU HONOR.**

**IGUAL ESTE NO SERA EL UNICO, TENGO EN MENTE UNA HISTORIA QUE MUY PRONTO SUBIRE, EN CUANTO TENGA TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, TAMBIEN SERA SOBRE DONNIE Y ESE FICS SERA UN DRAMA… Y SI, HARE SUFRIR UN "POQUITIN" AL GENIO…(NO PUEDO CON MI GENIO)**

**ESTE ONE –SHOT SE LO DEDICO A MARGUI Y A UNA NUEVA AMIGA QUE SE LLAMA PULPOMOLCAGETERO (SUBIO UNA HISTORIA CATEGORIA "M" QUE ESTA MUY BUENA, SE LAS RECOMIENDO)**

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY…AHORA A SEGUIR PONIENDOME AL DIA CON MIS FICS ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, BYEEEE!**


End file.
